


Coriba Drabbles

by dulcetfable



Series: Coriba Drabbles [1]
Category: Fable's Ocs
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetfable/pseuds/dulcetfable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles for my oc pairing, Coriba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coriba Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm practicing writing, and what better way to practice than using your ocs. ( It's almost impossible to get them OOC if they're your own characters. )
> 
> Alright here's years of unsolved romantic tension solved.

“Coryyyyyyy!” 

Cory whipped his head around to see Shiba running at him at full speed. He braced himself for the tackle he was going to be presented with.  
Cory felt his face heat up as arms wrapped around his waist. He knew this was just the usually friendly hug, but in truth he always wished this friendship was more, and it’s been harder to contain his feelings lately. As Shiba pulled away from his regular greeting hug, he stared at Cory with a puzzled expression. He studied Cory’s flushed face for a moment.

“Are you all right? You look like you’re burning up.” Shiba leaned forward, placing a hand on Cory’s forehead, with just an inch between their faces. “Do you have a fever?” He spoke with concern in his voice

“I-I’m fine!” He said, swatting Shiba’s hand away. Too close, I won’t be able to control myself if he gets any closer...

“Are you sure? You seem weird today…” He cocked his head sideways staring at Cory with wide hazel eyes.

“Let’s just start walking.” Cory said, starting to walk over to his house, Shiba following behind. It was a Friday and school had just ended. Shiba was staying over tonight, and Cory’s parents were out for the night. 

“Dude, why exactly did you let the drama kids practice stage make-up on you? You look like a secretary trying oh so hard to get the CEO to notice you.” Shiba chuckled, “Most likely from the 80’s.” It’s not the CEO I’m trying to impress.

“One, bonus points to you for not saying ‘like a woman.’” Cory was an activist of equal rights, so to say, and was helping Shiba use more gender neutral terms. “Two, shut up, I look fab and they had fun.” Cory flipped his golden hair for emphasis. Shiba giggled at that.

“I guess, you look hot.” Shiba threw him a wink, finger guns included. Cory blushed slightly. Shiba was a very flirty with everyone, but that fact still doesn’t stop the butterflies in his stomach. He quicken his pace.

“W-We’re here!” Cory said, avoiding the subject, walking up to the front door. He unlocked the door and turned the lights on. It was 7:15pm, The drama club meetup went longer than usual today. Most meetups ended at 6:00pm.

All throughout the walk home, Shiba has been noticing Cory’s strange behavior. His face was quite red, and was reacting differently to his jokes and actions. Shiba tried to tell himself that it was just a fever, and that Cory didn’t have feelings for him. Why would he? Although he was very good at reading people’s emotions, he could bring himself to believe that Cory would return his feelings. 

“I got you pepperoni and bacon pizza pops, your favorite.” Cory said, nodding towards the fridge as he took off his jacket. Shiba eyes lit up like a god damn christmas tree as he ran over to the fridge, popping 4 into the microwave with incredible speed and no grace. Cory rolled his eyes as Shiba stared at him with a wide smile, waiting for them to warm up. God he looked adorable. Cory broke eye contact after he realized was staring for a while, a light blush dusting over his cheeks.

After their pizza pops were done cooking, they went upstairs and started up Left 4 Dead 2, the best game according to Shiba and Cory. After playing a few rounds, filled with romantic tension slowly building Cory looked at the time. 11:30 pm, time for their traditional “30 minutes before midnight snack.” As they walked downstairs, Shiba could hardly contain himself. The looks they shared, Cory’s laughter, his smile. It was all too much, he can’t hold back for much longer. Cory opened the pantry doors. 

“What do you want? We have granola bars, Oreos--”

Fuck it. Shiba thought, moving closer to Cory.

“Toast..--MMHP!” Shiba hastily grabbed Cory’s chin and pulled his face close, and pressed their lips together. Cory’s eyes grew wide as he tried to process the turn of events.

oK THIS IS HAPPENING. I’M DREAMING, PINCH ME. WAIT. DON’T PINCH ME. I DEFINITELY DO NOT WANT TO WAKE UP.

After Cory got over the fact that yes, this isn’t a dream, he grabbed Shiba’s shirt with one arm, another was wrapped around Shiba’s waist, destroying any space between them, and returning the kiss. Unfortunately, they soon had to pull away to breathe. They both took a step back.

“Uhm..I-I-” Shiba stuttered, avoiding all eye contact with the other boy. Cory placed a finger to Shiba’s lips, knowing that Shiba had a hard time explaining his emotions through speech, he worked better explaining through actions.

“It’s ok, I got the message.” Cory smiled, and Shiba couldn’t help but smile back at him. “And yes, I do like you back. I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.”   
Shiba laughed.

“No duh, we kind of just made out on your counter.” Cory slapped his arm playfully, rolling his eyes at Shiba.

They walked back upstairs, finger intertwined, back to their Left 4 Dead marathon, except it was slightly different than usual. They would steal kisses between the loading screens and there was about 20% more innuendos added into their game commentary. And with Cory falling asleep at 2  
1:30 as usual, Shiba plopped him down on his bed, crawling in with him. He cuddled up to the sleeping boy, and with a quick kiss on Cory’s forehead, he fell asleep as well.

 

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> how does one romance.
> 
> The formatting got messed up a little at the beginning btw.
> 
> Hey you show follow me on tumblr; dulcetfable. I have an oc blog if you want to see more.


End file.
